1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the uniform distribution of fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a distribution system for the uniform distribution of fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to design a fluid conduit having a series of outlets along its length in a manner such that the pressure losses due to friction and the pressure gains due to deceleration offset each other to give a substantially uniform pressure and velocity at each of the conduit outlets. See, e.g., Keller, The Manifold Problem, Journal of Applied Mechanics, March 1949, pages 77-85.
For example, in a conduit having a constant diameter and outlets of uniform size and spacing, the ratio of active length of the manifold to the diameter thereof (L/D) and the ratio of the sum of the outlet areas to the cross-sectional area of the manifold (area ratio) may be proportioned to give a substantially constant pressure along the active length of the conduit. For a smooth steel pipe delivering steam, an L/D ratio of approximately 100 and an area ratio of approximately 1 have been found to give this result. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,053. Of course, the different frictional characteristics of different materials may require some deviation from these values.
Where only the cross-sectional area of the conduit need be uniform, the size and/or spacing of the outlets may be varied to give uniform pressure at each of the conduit outlets. Conversely, where the size and spacing of the outlets must be uniform, the cross-sectional area of the conduit may be varied so that the friction losses and deceleration gains balance each other and result in uniform pressures along the conduit length. However, in many installations, the length and diameter of the conduit and the size and spacing of its outlets will be governed by factors other than the theoretical design considerations necessary to obtain uniform outlet pressures. Consider, for example, a process where it is desired to apply a uniform blanket of steam at some particular volume and velocity to a continuously moving web of material such as paper or the like. This might be done to change its surface characteristics, modify a previously applied coating, etc. The width of the web to be treated would determine the minimum active length of the conduit. The spacing of the outlets would be determined by the desired heat transfer characteristics of the system, while the desired volume and outlet velocity of the steam would influence the diameter of the conduit and size of the outlets. Yet, the need for a uniform distribution system is great. Thus, various attempts have been made to achieve a uniform distribution of fluids.
It will be apparent that with so many of the conduit dimensions influenced by the specific installation in which it is to be used, it will often be impractical, if not impossible, to dimension the conduit to give equal pressures at each of its outlets. Yet, the need for a uniform distribution system is great. Thus, various attempts have been made to achieve a uniform distribution of fluids.
For example, it is known to use a feed conduit or manifold having a series of outlets along its length to feed fluid to a second conduit, which acts as a distribution chamber. Apparatus of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,031,960; 1,642,154; 1,997,651; 2,809,867; and 3,097,994. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,053 discloses a steam distribution chamber for applying a uniform blanket of steam to a moving web of paper or the like which utilizes a feed manifold hydrodynamically designed to give uniform fluid pressures and velocities at each of its outlets.
While it is known to specifically design manifolds for the uniform distribution of fluids, such designs are often expensive and quite difficult. Thus, the search for a simple and inexpensive system for providing uniform fluid distribution has been continuously on-going. Moreover, a technique for rendering the distribution of fluids uniform through a manifold in a facile manner, and in a manner which could be applied to any manifold, i.e., not only conduits or manifolds specifically designed for the uniform distribution of fluids, would be most welcome to the art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel system for the uniform distribution of fluids.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive and easily constructed system for the uniform distribution of fluids.
These and other objects, as well as the scope, nature and utilization of the invention, will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and the appended claims.